MY TWISTED BULLY
by abbyanime17
Summary: "hey" he said, "yeah" "your so quiet!" "I usually am!" "No your not" " Yes Iam!" "tch" And my twisted story begins


CHAPTER I

**OUR STORY BEGUN**

Today was nothing special, just me alone in my apartment. This would be my two weeks test of self-proclaimed independence from my parents minus the allowance and apartment bills, they do shoulder that still until I could fend for myself oohhh what an adorable mama &amp; papa. It's been pretty good but off course there's always a negative side living alone, and that entails, my supreme homesickness. You see, I'm quite unsure why but I guess my homesickness involves entirely of missing a certain boy I used to or still used to like. Ah Sakura this is all your fault! I wouldn't have remembered my embarrassing fondness over this irritating rigid cryptic annoying spaced-out immature obtuse heartless enigma dull faced boy, if Sakura didn't mention him the last time we talked. Oh yeah, doesn't sound so gentlemanly, and fuck! I know right. So just to give you a little wrapped up to this not so great information about this time wasting guy, his names Sas-gay by the way I mean Sasuke, let's start with hmmm probably the first time I noticed him after three years of sharing the same homeroom and common friends that we both hang up with and who knows that I would care, not until yeah off course I grew liking him –groan-. Gosh, why am I doing this again, oh yeah, just to lighten my not so heightened mood thinking about his dull duck faced messing with every jiffy of my day recalling those past few times I had those crazy cute (what –cute are you kidding me) ahhmm ok yeah cute and very rare like rare-rare moments. We we're in our senior year and it were the first semester. Sure everyone knows how hectic being on your last year in college that means loads of requirements with all the research, thesis, case studies yah that's pretty much common to our course- nursing, with the Sunday reviews and modules to accomplish, wow how busy could we get. Oh well! Anyway, we we're heading to the library like we always do (and yeah im a freaking nerdy library gagster but no, its pretty much required to be doing so) and you know for the first time in my whole college life I was wondering why the hell was this dull looking mist cold guy hanging out with us again-oh yeah he was pissed with his The Joker-Monkey Poopers Gang. And definitely using us as an alteration how great right-nope! Like the usual uncaring me plus his so mysterious not so great self-took our times to scan the books and sat facing each other, when we start playing hands hooky. Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Whats hands hooky? Lol just a term I made myself up,anyway something like he were trying to grab my hand swaying so mindlessly in the air then he suddenly clasp my hands and just hold it for a little while longer. Oh my gosh, did he just-noooooooooooooooo, I tried controlling myself from exploding because unexpectedly a spurt of fondness grew its roots inside me. I was confused and I was giving him a muddled look (o.O) like dude what the hell are you doing? It was like I was having a 3 second paused arrest, because we stayed like that, just gazing, I was shocked and he was grinning yeah grinning making a fool of himself. Then the unthinkable happened, I leaned and stared closely noticing for the first time how handsome he was.I was mesmerized by intensity of his gaze that if I could lean any further I could have knocked out the breath out of him but what made me not to, his strong grip in my hands sends shiver down my spine, I never payed him a second glance but now that I do, I could notice his firm muscular biceps and how his pale skin radiates and could compare that of myself. I was holding my breath I didn't notice Shika standing right beside our table. And then just like hitch, he let go of my hand and with a tingling touch of linger, then I was resuscitated, dear! why did it have to end(what?!) and so Shikamaru strut and told him, 'I smell something fishy!' he leans to whisper in his ear but I could still hear him 'and that would be you Sasuke!'. And so I have to yet again suppressed myself from turning as red as a tomatoe. He was just like grinning and I tried ignoring him and convincing myself that that was nothing. I was just having a grandiose hallucination. Yeah like that would really convinced me. Up until now even its been like 2 years since that day, I could still remember how he just grabs my hand and just hold it like he never wanted to let go and I was sure I never wanted him to be doing so. I never expected that especially from someone as enigmatic as himself doing that to some clueless girl-yeah me Hinata. Oh I dint mention didn't I, I was pretty clueless with regards to this, 'cause just a little fact I'm an official No boyfriend since birth or the popular- the mocked 'NBSB'. Yeah dude that's me. And he was too, so that makes the both us, how fun could that get. I never expected my heart to be beating that wild since the day I met Naruto, sure Naruto and I are very good friends, and everyone knows I harbor more than just a supposed friend should, but with Sasuke holding my hand like that, I was confused if I ever felt that way with Naruto when he lay his head on my shoulder to take a nap. It was like chaotic, I think I need a defibrillator I must be on V-fib. For the past hour we were there, I stayed hooked up on my book and ignoring sasuke for the entire while. He was just tapping his notes and gazing somewhere which im sure his gaze landing on me as I could again feel the intensity of his stare.

"Hinata, aren't you tired?" "NO!"

"Don't you wanna have lunch yet?" "I think I should"

"Great!lets have lunch together" "we have to call the others too"

"they just left" "what, you didn't even told me!"

"you were busy!" "you could have told me otherwise!"

"that can't be done now, so can we just go now!" if it weren't because I was half hungry and we have only 45 minutes before the next class starts, I could just throw my book on his stupid face.

"hey" "yeah"

"your so quiet" "I usually am!"

"No your not" " Yes Iam"

"uh uh"

"Sasuke stop acting like Ino!" "What did I do!"

"That!" I said frustrated. "That what?!"

"annoying!" "im not"

"now your raising your voice!" "you started it!"

"ahh can we just have our lunch!" "whatever!" he said rolling his eyes, and I did to.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh, I would never ever like this guy! He is definitely twisted!

* * *

THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)


End file.
